


You’re a Soldier, I’m a Warzone

by abundantlyqueer, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Weapons Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gun porn, John porn, porn porn.看到Notes，大家懂的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re a Soldier, I’m a Warzone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're a Soldier, I'm a Warzone: Arms Race](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177517) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



Timestamo：1月31日，2010，早些时候

“你还好吗？”  
“是的。我当然没事儿。”  
“你刚才枪杀了一个人。”  
“是的，我——没错，不是吗？不过他似乎也算不上个好人。

”这不是你第一次，“Sherlock说，当出租车把他们载回家时，注视着街灯的光芒掠过John的侧脸。  
John转头看着Sherlock。  
“是的，它不是。”  
Sherlock因为John的直言不讳而微微露出笑容。  
“我希望没让你因此感到卑劣，”John说道，眼眸中笑意闪烁，“对我来说这依然意味着很多东西。”  
Sherlock的笑容扩大。John也回以笑容，不过随即笑意消逝了。

“在这里是第一次。当然。”他低语。  
“有区别吗？”  
John的目光闪烁且柔和，若有所思。  
“没有。”

他转头重新注视出租车的窗外。Sherlock让自己的视线越过John，越过灯光摇曳的窗户，越过房屋街道与黑暗，直视那个躺在地上，胸口被准确利落地枪击而死的古怪男人。一次毫无瑕疵的射击，尽管那是在一百三十英尺外，窗户玻璃模糊，暗夜光影之中。Sherlock注视着子弹穿透空气，玻璃碎裂如水四溅，衣物如翼瓣绽裂，血肉柔顺如熟透果实。它的轨迹如此利落，理所当然，如同Sherlock意识划过推理的弧度。

“你是怎么学会这样射击的？”他轻柔地问。  
John望着他，眉毛礼貌而困惑地挑起。  
“我在军队呆了十年，”他说道，“最后的七年中有五年时间是在战场上度过的。”  
Sherlock双眸轻阖，用仅让前额的刘海颤动的力道轻轻摇了摇头。

“日内瓦公约之中，军医可以装备武器，但是一般只可以用来自卫或者保护病伤人员，”他说，“你是指望我相信你是那种超人——那种斗士——仅仅为了保护自己与你的病人？阿富汗战场的情况比报纸上的报道要糟多了——他们让医生穿越火线救助伤病人用自己的方法来战斗？”

John抿起唇，眼睛下方的肌肤紧绷。

“你用脚外侧支撑身体重量，”Sherlock说，”这是在荒野上长距离徒步跋涉的人才有的特征，但是并不快。你把你的右手放在夹克口袋里，而不是左手，说明右手高左手低的姿势对你来说很自然：这是携带上膛来福枪的人的惯用姿势。你的前额和下巴晒后肤色比你脸上其他部位的晒后肤色要浅，你不光在长期在户外戴头盔，而且还是为了乘坐大型车辆将头盔扣紧。你的视线从街道一边扫视到另一边，你注意着垃圾桶，停泊的车辆，以及迎面走来的路人，但有人从身后超过时并不会让你心烦意乱。你习惯于和你信任的人一起行走，在不同场合的敌意环境中。”

John下巴边上一块肌肉明显抽动了下。

“你的步伐如同巡逻，”Sherlock说，“对简易爆炸装置（IEDs）与埋伏者经验丰富。你为了自卫而杀人，同时也会为了赢得战争而举枪。你不是一名军医…你是有医疗学位的战士。”

“非凡的资格过优的医护人员也是技术的需求。”John说道，他的双眸微光闪烁。

************

“我饿死了，你们有什么吃的都端上来，”Sherlock对服务生说。  
“我去—洗个手，”John说，他的低笑在唇角一闪即逝。（注：对应第一集结尾卷福说“我们得找个地方把你手上的火药给弄干净”XD）  
“Well，快点儿，因为我可不会等在这儿，给你留吃的，”Sherlock说道，剥开筷子外面的包装纸，饥渴地将它们敲在一起。  
“收到。”  
Sherlock看着他走开。  
……就像在你以为已经解决的方程式中找到了新的变量，像是有人在你面前心脏爆出，像是想着“我真的没看见它如此到来”……

John在食物开始端上桌时归来。  
“感觉根本不够，”Sherlock抱怨道，不满地皱了皱鼻子，“我饥饿难耐。”

他吃了两个饺子，和一块鸡翅，然后把筷子浸到酱汁里，一边吮着一边若有所思地看着John进食。  
“你为什么会跟着我？”Sherlock问道。

John细嚼慢咽，舔干净嘴唇后才回答。  
“因为你跟着个连环杀人案凶手私奔了？”

“而且？”  
“而且我一个人承担不起那间屋子的房租？”

Sherlock从紧闭的双唇间不满地喷气。

“好吧，”John微笑，“你的大脑聪明非凡，它被晾在一罐福尔马林溶液中，或者迸裂溅满路面都会很可惜的。

”非常感谢，我看出来了，“Sherlock说，他的双眼柔和温暖，”所以你是想从我的手中拯救我的性命咯？“

John从齿间嘶嘶吸气。

”在军队中我们叫做最终节点不可达成（unachievable end-state。end-state：军队用语，节点，结束目标，对应start-state。unachievable：impossible to achieve。）。我想把你从你需要被拯救的…不管是什么境况下拯救出来。”他说道，他的幽默中夹杂着些许挫败的坦诚。

“我未曾拥有过一位盔甲铮亮的骑士。”  
“你…现在也没拥有，说真的。”  
“对你来说它意味着什么？”Sherlock问道，下巴抬成尖锐的角度，“除了租金以外，我的意思是。”

John低头，活动了下左肩。

“在那儿，你总是知道有什么会降临，有什么会考验你，”他说道，然后抬头与Sherlock的目光交汇，“而这里，并非考验，这仅仅——什么都不是。”

他的视线飘移，又缓慢地回到Sherlock的双眸间。

“你——你让我觉得有什么即将降临。”他踌躇道。

Sherlock微笑，灿烂温暖让John忍不住回应。直到他们就这么坐在桌前对着彼此傻笑。John拿起自己碟子i的一块幸运饼干，带着疑问看Sherlock。

“遇见真正不可思议的人，将会改变你的生活。”Sherlock信心满满地宣布道。  
John掰开饼干，拿出纸条。

“阳光底下本无新事。”他读道。

Sherlock愉快地仰头大笑。

 

“我以前没收藏过枪支，所以…没有修护套装。但是我弄到了一些东西，”Sherlock说，他从厨房里走出来，抱着瓶瓶罐罐，刷子以及一些衣物。  
他把东西摆放在起居室的桌子上，然后坐下。John从牛仔裤后袋中抽出枪，把它放到桌上，然后在Sherlock的对面坐下。  
“是的，这些可以——”  
他停下了，有些犹疑地望着Sherlock的手抓住枪拉过去，然后拿起来。

“别担心，”Sherlock懒洋洋地说道，“我当然知道它哪一头会咬人。”

金属的一侧残存着温度，从John那儿汲取的体温。另一侧冰冷。Sherlock的拇指追逐着它的反光，以及被抹去序列号的边缘。他把枪举到鼻子下面，优雅地轻嗅。

“工业用漂白剂，”他说，“序列号被迷你矬去掉，涂层则被小心地填补了。标准扳机，标准击锤（*注：解释下击锤。这是枪械零件部分名称。电影里经常说枪支保险的问题，大部分指的是击针保险。当你打开击针保险然后再扣动扳机，击锤击打击针，子弹就会射出，因此这个部件叫做击锤Hammer。击锤质量越小，在相同的冲量前提下动作更迅速。）尽管如此，我从你的手掌看出你有击锤咬手的问题，它一般来自于有小型弹筒转杆的枪支。”  
（*注：解释一下“击锤咬手”，又称锤咬hammer bite，半自动手枪更容易出现这种问题。外置击锤枪的击锤会在握枪的虎口处留下伤痕，尤其是偏向高位持握的姿势时。例如说，勃朗宁大功率手枪很容易出现这种问题。本文里没有按照BBC道具设定SIG手枪，而是用了Browning。PS……看了下SIG的拆解，似乎它的枪柄设计不容易让人握持太高。另，hands指的是弹筒转杆，用来转动弹筒的臂杆。）

 

John弯曲右手，拇指和食指之间连接部分（虎口）的老茧清晰可见。

“你买了一把觉得最熟悉的枪。”Sherlock继续说道。

John挑起眉。

“是什么让你认为——”

“军队武器并不能为个人保留，你离开的时候没有带走它们，”Sherlock没耐心地说道，“你或许足够聪明到在某种特定情况下能够把它挟带穿过从坎大哈到伦敦的每次安全检查——尽管我质疑这点——不过他们必然让你除了病号衣和吗啡针什么也没剩下…这不是你服役时期的那支枪。”

“有什么东西是你仅从外表来判断的？”John微笑。

Sherlock的表现在压抑的惊奇之情中变得柔和温暖。

……你真的一点也不在意我会看穿你多深的，是不是？你对我做的一切如此入迷……

他挪开杂志，把枪支滑套拉向前方（*注：滑套/套筒就是你开枪的时候它前后滑动的那一块儿，半自动手枪上支持枪管口的结构，因为它可以在枪身上前后滑动上膛退膛，所以叫滑套，有的人喜欢叫它套筒，反正意思差不多。），把保险栓摁入，他的手势确信但带着不熟练的缓慢。

“把你的手机拿出来，”他说，把滑套卡笋（*注：顾名思义，clip是卡住的滑块。恩…它还有个作用，名字叫takedown latch，差不多就是分解按钮分解阀的意思，因为你移动它就可以解除锁定，给枪支分尸，好修理或者保养）移开，然后是滑套，然后用双手握住枪的两半。

John从夹克里勾出自己的手机。

“给我拍张照片。”

John困惑地皱起眉头，但是举起手机按下了拍照键。

“给我看。”

 

John翻转手机，Sherlock赞许地点头，然后把枪的两部分放回桌子上。

“确定你留着它。”  
“所以我永远不会忘了我们的初夜？”John怀疑地问。  
“所以你知道你可以证实我也是那起凶案的帮凶，”Sherlock说，“所以你知道我是跟你绑在一块儿的。”  
John摁了下按钮，删除那副图片让它成为一片蓝色空白。然后把手机丢到桌上。Sherlock的唇角弯起一个微小的笑容。John捡起枪的套筒，把枪管和复进簧拆解出来。（*注：又得解释了OJZ。一般会出现在半自动手枪上，它是一种弹簧，作用是阻止或者减缓滑套向后移动的速度，并能够在滑块移动后将它推回原位，所以…顾名思义叫做复进簧||||。）

“这可真惬意。”他说。  
“完美的居家娱乐场景，”Sherlock赞同道，注视着John的双手带着娴熟的漫不经心在金属部件上轻巧移动。

一片寂静中，John擦拭，给金属部件上油，让它重闪出深灰色丝绸般光泽。

“你杀过多少人？”Sherlock问道，他的眼睑低垂。

John的双眼扫过Sherlock的脸颊，然后重归自己的工作之上。

“从我梳头的方式你看不出来？”他问。  
“不。”

“你说不出，也许因为我自己也说不出，”John说，开始把枪械的部件组装回去，“战争不是这样打的，你也许是举枪开火的二十个人里的一个，并没有那么清晰的视线。那边停火的原因也许因为你杀掉了他们，也许因为其他人杀掉了他们……也许他们只是逃走了。”

他抬头往上，双眸与Sherlock的相会。

“我能够确信无疑地报出而且数量差不多，记得又清晰的数字是14…现在是15了。”

“你犯过错误吗？”  
“是的。是的，我犯过。”John说，下巴抬起，眉头微微皱在一起。

Sherlock等待着。

“力所能及，利用所有当时你所能得到的情报。”John说，他的语气平稳而有耐性。

他把杂志挪回枪柄位置，然后把它放到它们之间。

Sherlock的注意力盘旋着，在自己YJ跳动的脉动之间。他绷紧腹部的肌肉，当血液重归骨盆时感到一阵细小的愉悦痛楚感。

……你现在想要什么，那些正透出强烈渴望的骨头，肌肉，以及血液细胞……

“现在，做爱做的事。”他说，把双手搁回桌子上。

John略略收回下巴，转动视线，但没有移动脑袋的位置。

“抱歉？”

“在结案之后，”Sherlock说，理直气壮，“食物，还有性，睡眠——不总按照这个顺序，但差不多。我现在吃饱了，而且没准备好去睡觉，所以，是做爱的时间。”

John挑眉，然后皱眉。  
“你不是跟工作结婚了么？”

Sherlock卷起一边的唇角。

“她原谅了我的软弱，”他说，语调如同爱抚，“或者至少，我的一夜情。”

John的视线扫过Sherlock的双眼，双唇，然后是敞开的衬衫领口，到他修长的颈部。

“你有兴趣了，”Sherlock说道，“你想不想做？或者我该出门去找个别的什么人？”

John非常缓慢地眨眼。

“想做什……”

“操我。”Sherlock说。站起身用一只张开的手拂过腹部平复那些衬衫的皱褶。“你想操我吗？或者我去找别人来做这个事儿？”

John微微张开嘴巴，侧了侧头。然后不可置信地盯着Sherlock。Sherlock试着不要笑出来。

“不管怎么说，我得把这件衬衫给脱了。”Sherlock说，离开桌边，穿过门。“酒吧已经要开始打烊了，如果你不想做，我就得去抓紧时间去那儿了。”

他步出起居室，穿过门廊，进入自己的卧室。他保持房门大开，没有开灯。按照记忆力穿过书堆，杂志堆，以及地板上零零星星散落的杂七杂八物品。他拉开窗帘，屋内盈满昏黄的街灯光线。他抬起手腕开始解衬衫袖扣。

……John会跟过来的……

“你实在是…荒谬。”John说，站在敞开的门口。

Sherlock转身，试图微笑，但被一个鬼脸取而代之。John的视线扫过杂乱无章的房间，乱糟糟的狭窄床榻，回到站在窗前的Sherlock身上。John走向前，跨过一叠挤出来的报纸，绕过一个丢满不成对鞋子的塑料箱，然后在离Sherlock咫尺之遥的距离停下了。

“看看你，”John上下打量他，“我该从哪儿开始？”

 

眼下Sherlock无法预测结果。有太多的变数摇曳不定。John的双目黯沉，唇角紧绷是不是暗示着什么？

John出手了。一只手搭在Sherlock的肋下。Sherlock战栗着，半闭起双眼，张开嘴唇。  
John的另一只手溜过Sherlock的下巴，滑入他脑后的发梢中，力度紧绷以至于让他的头皮发麻。John把他拉低，Sherlock此时如空气般柔顺，环抱着John的肩膀与脊骨。John的唇温暖干燥，带着一点点粗暴。他紧闭的唇沿着Sherlock张开的双唇滑动，他上唇的胡茬划过粗糙的触感，Sherlock举起两只手圈住John的脑袋，滑入他剪得短短的头发之间。

John的唇分开，用齿间碾磨Sherlock的嘴唇。Sherlock拱身，用自己的胸与腹部紧贴John的身体，John的手从Sherlock的下巴移动到他的腰际，移动到背脊下方，然后把他拉得更紧。John的舌尖平滑灵巧地分开Sherlock的嘴巴钻进去。  
Sherlock捧着John的后脑勺，拇指擦过他的太阳穴，手指在他的后颈处环绕。他深吻John，对他臀部的曲线贪恋不已。John的手从Sherlock的发间撤离，绕着他的下巴打转，拇指深深扣入柔软的肌肤。  
John尝上去充满热力，带着一种潜藏在表面下的鞣质气息。他闻上去如同温暖浓郁的烟雾味儿，带着突如其来的锐利穿透Sherlock的肌骨。  
John的手从Sherlock的背后挪进他们俩胸口之间。他的手指娴熟地解开Sherlock的衬衫扣子，把光滑织物的另一边扯开。指腹在赤裸肌肤上刷过的触感令Sherlock不由得缓慢扭动身体，希望得到更多触摸。John的手平放在Sherlock的肋处，缓慢地向上滑动手掌。他的掌跟—有力而温暖—动作坚定地爱抚Sherlock的胸口与左边的乳头，Sherlock因此中断接吻，尖锐地深吸了口气。John的手掌离去，他的两边拇指逗弄着Sherlock的乳头，温暖的愉悦感向下窜入Sherlock的腹股沟。Sherlock做个鬼脸，咬住自己的下唇。

John的吻啃咬过Sherlock的脖子的一侧，滑入他的肩膀。抚摸他下巴的那只手则挪了下去，把Sherlock的衬衫从肩头褪下。Sherlock动了动另一边肩膀，好让John把他的整件衬衫都脱下来。Sherlock向前倾身，闭上双眼，露出牙齿，他的肌肤因为鲜活的温度微微刺痛，紧贴着John毛衣的柔软，以及John的双手与嘴唇的坚实。

“穿得太多了，”Sherlock抱怨道，双手拽着John的毛衣。  
John往后挪了挪，好用双手把毛衣从头上脱下来。当Sherlock忙着解开他领部的衬衫扣子时，John协助他解开自己的袖扣。John脱掉衬衫，露出下面穿着的白色T恤。然后他脱掉这件衣物Sherlock再度贴近，肌肤相触的感觉令他宽慰地叹息出声。当John的嘴巴贴在Sherlock的喉咙上时，他的双手抚触Sherlock的背，让他贴得更近。

Sherlock的双手来到John的肩头。John的肌肤写满信号，而Sherlock的指尖捕获了它们…柔软的肌肤下隐藏着肌肉，右肩的弯曲度更甚左边，因为使用了助步工具而留下结瘤，在使用拐杖之前。John摸起来犹如丝绒，如奶油般柔软，除了那部分紧绷，如同烤焦的绸缎般结疤的部分外。Sherlock的手指沿着疤痕组织落在John的胸口，搜寻着散落在他的肋骨附近的斑驳伤痕。  
John亲吻并啃咬Sherlock的锁骨，他平滑的胸口，然后是乳头附近的敏感肌肤。Sherlock嘶嘶地吸气，试着用手指抓住短短的碎发。他想方设法地把John的一只手导向自己的腹部下方。

John的手落在他YJ上的触感——隔着贴身剪裁的长裤与紧身短裤——对于纯粹的愉悦感来说，这种锐利的触感太过于突然，过于尖锐了。John龇牙低低咆哮，喉咙里发出有些粗野的嘶哑声音——然后用力挤压Sherlock的YJ以在Sherlock的双眸之中点燃火焰。

“Jesus，他妈的无与伦比，”John贴着Sherlock的胸口低吼道，而Sherlock轻微摇晃身体，弄出了点儿足以让人胡思乱想的呜咽声。

John用一只手继续揉搓，另一只手则动作迅速地解开Sherlock的皮带，长裤纽扣，以及拉链。而Sherlock的一只胳膊则环绕着John的肩膀，致力于保持自己身子保持站姿。他的皮带和长裤滑落他的脚下，环绕他的脚踝，不怎么得体，但是他现在完全不在意这点。John的手跟隔着灰色的棉料上下揉搓着Sherlock的勃起。他再度挤压，一道赤红色的快感电流窜过Sherlock的全身。

“如此他妈的完美，”John说，他的手往下移，圈住了Sherlock的睾丸，把它们往上托起。

没什么赞美的句子是Sherlock从其他男人那儿听不到的，但是那些家伙都没有John的令人癫狂的双唇，薄唇分开露出齿间的方式让Sherlock想要——  
他捕捉到John的脸，然后张开嘴用力啃吻John的嘴唇。John的手从Sherlock的下身抽出，握住他的后颈，把他猛拉得甚至更紧一些。

这不能算是接吻，这简直是种完全的，压抑的性食同类。（cannibalism，同类相食，sexual cannibalism，指生物交配后吃掉自己配偶的现象，请意会这种激烈的啃吻行为……）John尖锐的齿缘碾过Sherlock张开的嘴巴，啃咬他柔厚的舌头，沾满唾液的唇掠过Sherlock的脸颊，舌尖环绕Sherlock的耳廓直到Sherlock全身颤抖。Sherlock的指甲掐入John的后背，像一只兴奋中的猫咪般抓挠着。John在快感中吸气。

“床——很干净。”Sherlock喘息着说。  
“床。”John呼吸困难地同意道。

他不情愿地后退，齿尖在Sherlock的嘴唇上恋恋不舍地徘徊不去。Sherlock利用分开的空隙——空气在他的肌肤上震颤，嘴唇因为渴望John的嘴巴而悸动不已——来脱掉他的鞋子，袜子，以及长裤，然后理了理头发。

John也动手脱掉衣服，靴子，袜子，以及牛仔裤。在他直起身的同时，Sherlock蹒跚地往后退，用腿的后方试着找到床的边缘。

“来吧，”Sherlock说，尽管John已然就位，与他肌肤相触。

Sherlock向后倒去伸展身体，John覆在他的身上，嘴巴和双手如饥似渴地再度环绕他。Sherlock张开双腿，John用一条腿的膝盖挤入Sherlock的双腿之间。

“Fuck，yes，”Sherlock呻吟道，抬起膝盖往外张开。  
John在Sherlock的下巴下面低低嘶吼，他抬起臀部，好让自己膨胀的勃起处顶在Sherlock的睾丸下方。

……就像读心术，或者解读身体语言，而且，有多美好前景John想证明，有多少Sherlock就想要。

“我想操你，”John说，在Sherlock的脸上轻蹭鼻尖和嘴唇。  
Sherlock伸出一只纤细手臂到床得一边，胡乱晃动。

“东西在——上帝啊——床边——”

John握住他的肩膀和腰肢，把他摁进床垫。  
“别动，”他说，嘴唇擦过Sherlock的唇角。

Sherlock屏住呼吸，尽管他的心脏无法抑制地在胸口狂跳。John撑起身越过Sherlock的身体，Sherlock转过头足以看见John的右臂支撑着他的体重，当他拧转身体时肋部的线条。抽屉被打开的声音，紧接着是咯吱摇晃声，然后是床头柜上没放好的书以及显微镜哗啦倾倒的的声音。

“该死，”John嘶气。

“没关系，就——”

“找到了。”John说，撑着身回到Sherlock处。

-TBC-

他亲吻Sherlock，另一种唇舌相接的激烈方法。他的左手握着润滑剂瓶子，右手带着一种徒劳但是率直致力的方式于把Sherlock腰际的内裤往下拉扯。尽管让John暂时拉开距离会让脱掉衣服这事简单易行，但对Sherlock来说不吝为一种折磨。取而代之的是，他无比费力地终于把内裤从臀部，然后是大腿上褪了下来，然后抬起一只腿把它踢到地板上。

John肌肤的触感——在较为柔软的皮肤表面下覆盖着厚实的腹肌，以及髋骨无情的弧状凸起表面——紧贴着Sherlock的YJ，足以令他辗转并呻吟。  
John稍微向后撤了撤，时长刚好足以让他脱掉自己的内裤，在他俯身，贴近Sherlock时，他的YJ被夹入Sherlock的双腿之间。

“现在，就是现在。”Sherlock在John的唇攫取自己时呜咽。

John的右掌沿着Sherlock的臀部绕动，落在他的大腿上。Sherlock扭摆腰臀，John的手继续前后爱抚，掬过Sherlock臀部的弧形，然后把他的腿拉起来夹住自己的屁股。

John弹开瓶盖，而Sherlock则聚精会神地呼吸，将胸中的一团胡乱挤出胸口。John合拢双手然后向下摸索，他指尖的冰冷液体触及Sherlock的入口令Sherlock吸气并紧紧抓住John的后颈。John探入两根手指，弯曲，显然在试探Sherlock的反应。

“你需要点什么吗？”John嘶哑地说，手指刺入更深。  
“什么也不要。”Sherlock低吼道，把脸扭向一边。  
John微笑，用视线描绘着Sherlock的侧影。  
“快点进来就对了，”Sherlock有些气结地说道，转过脸来亲吻John。

在John试着在润滑剂，自己的YJ，以及Sherlock不断扭动的身体间打转时，这是个亲吻的转折点，牙齿相碰，双唇摩擦。润滑剂瓶子从John的手里掉下，弹落到地毯上发出沉闷的轻响。但是John已经得到足够的用量，足以在他撑着胳膊调整自己位置的时候给自己的YJ润滑。Sherlock向下摸索，手指鼓励地擦过John的屁股。

“现在，现在，”Sherlock低语，呼吸困难犹如祈求，“就是现在……”

John终于调整位置，他的YJ头部挤入Sherlock的人口。他向前倾身，灼热的YJ急切地进入更多，让Sherlock向后仰头，惊喜地哭叫出声。John在继续深入前稍作停顿，Sherlock全程都在呻吟扭转，然后因为紧张而全身颤抖。

“God，good，yes，”他呻吟道。

John用缓慢平稳的动作抽出再推入，Sherlock屏住呼吸，Johnc重新抽出，这一次臀部更用了些力气进入。

“我想要更用力点儿，”Sherlock尖锐地说。

John退出，再用力猛地进入。

“Yes，”Sherlock厉声道，“用力，来吧，你不会弄坏我的。”

John的嘴唇紧绷成一条直线。他抓住Sherlock屁股右边，另一只手撑在Sherlock左肩下方的床单上，开始用力狠狠地操他。Sherlock抓住John的后颈，一只胳膊环绕John的肩膀后面。他紧紧闭上眼睛，脸部扭曲，每一次撞击带来的愉悦都令他的大脑变得晕乎乎的。

“God——yes——fuck——yes，”John在Sherlock的耳边低低咆哮，他对着Sherlock肌肤的吐息足以令Sherlock意乱情迷地呜咽。

“Yes，come on，”Sherlock恳求道，指甲掐入John的皮肤里。

Sherlock在下面拱起身，他的YJ前部在John继续冲撞时摩擦着John的腹部。Sherlock觉得从足弓到大腿前端到YJ底部都被点燃了。他试着放松，试着再多坚持一两分钟，但火焰灼烧着他的神经，他的身体无比紧绷，John感觉到了，在Sherlock耳边发出一声低笑。

“Yes——yes."

Sherlock在高潮到来之际身体僵硬，呼吸犹如哀鸣。精液柔滑地涂抹上他们的腹部。

”Jesus—fucking—Christ，“John在Sherlock的身体重归柔软，并潮湿地喘息着的时候激烈地说。  
“Yes…oh God，yes，"Sherlock喘息着说，从床上抬起肩膀，然后环绕着John的肩头，把脸埋进John的颈部，”来吧，轮到你了……“

”我继续的话，你没事儿吧？“  
“God yes，别停下…”

John点头，这个微小的动作贴着Sherlock的脸颊。他往上调整身体，然后稍稍撤回，手从Sherlock的肩膀处移到挨着Sherlock胳膊的床单上。当他重新开始抽插的动作时，力道变轻，更浅更平稳但是速度更快。Sherlock无声地渴望着，快感撞击着他高潮震颤的余韵。

John对他笑了一下，然后双目微阖，笑容变成一种紧绷的扭曲。Sherlock点了点头，当John加快臀部的动作时，他的呼吸在胸口拧结。

“God yes,"Sherlock吸气。  
”他妈的棒极了，“John咆哮，尽管不断眨眼但是拒绝把眼睛完全闭起来。

当体内带着模糊不清的意愿抽搐时，Sherlock弄出了一个尖锐的噪音，听起来半是愉悦，半是困窘。这种声音似乎点燃了John，他捧起Sherlock的脸，手覆在他一边的颧骨上，拇指擦过Sherlock的唇角。

”如此完美，“John粗暴地说，”你……如此完美。”

Sherlock赞同地低哼，转头并分开双唇，捕捉到John的拇指，用牙齿轻咬。John吸气，微微低头好让他们的鼻尖挨在一起。

“如此——他妈的——美好。”

John的呼吸失控，他的动作变成不连贯的频率。Sherlock带着毋庸置疑的愉悦感向后仰头并哭叫出声，当John全身颤抖然后倒在Sherlock的胸口时，Sherlock自己的身体似乎与John的在同一时刻分崩离析。

“Jesus … fucking Christ,” John低语道。

他的肩膀开始颤抖，他抬起头，无声地大笑，因为他现在还没有足够的呼吸来发出声音。Sherlock举起一只手，拨开John耳边的乱发。John移动臀部，他的YJ带着湿答答的精液和润滑剂从Sherlock的体内退出。Sherlock伸直腿到一边，他的腹股处为了适应姿势的改变而抽搐，让他不由得有些轻微瑟缩。

”我觉得我现在能睡觉了。“他说，转过头让脸颊贴在自己的手上。

”那么我该走了，"John说道，眸中的闪光并未褪去。

”你不想……留下来？“

”你的床只有三尺宽。我在沙发上休息会儿，然后回去我的住处——我的老住处，我是说。我白天会把自己的东西挪过来。”

Sherlock微笑，眼睑缓慢地抖动。

“我很高兴你跟随了我，John。”

John撤离并起身时停顿了片刻。

“哪一次？”他问道。

“每一次。”Sherlock说。  
在沉入睡梦之际，手指在自己的脸颊附近蜷曲又轻轻张开。

-系列第一部完-  
__________________________________________________

You’re a Soldier, I’m a Warzone: Episode Two

Summary:  
Missing scenes story for The Blind Banker.  
盲眼银行家一案的脑补

Notes:  
缝合伤口，John porn，porn porn，伤口不负责任地情色化，暴力死亡，还有John的苦脸。

时间段：2010年3月26日迟些时候（大约第一集后的两个月）

“Sawyer小姐？我们可以把你送回家。”那位女警柔和地说，对一辆警车打了手势。  
“Sherlock正在叫一辆出租车，"John说，略略收紧环绕在Sarah肩头毯子上的胳膊，”我们可以送你。”  
她转头，用眼神空洞大大睁开的眼睛看着他，眉头逐渐皱拢。

“你想要我去——如果是——”她笨拙地说。

“Sarah，你还好吗？我的意思是，你现在安全了。事情结束了。”  
她微微摇头。

“我不能——我需要——明天上班再见，John。”她说，她嗓音里的歉疚显然易见。

John屏息，侧头，带着恳求的意味。但是她从他的怀中脱离开，钻进警车后座。门在她面前关上，John只能目送她离去。

“这可有点不合心意啊，”Sherlock宣布道，走到John的身边，“不过我把这次的事件视作一个胜利，所有事情都清楚了。”

John看看他，眼中泛起些许怒意，随之是了然于心的神色。

“你指的是这个案子，”他说道，“因为这个约会？那是个地地道道的他妈的灾难。”

“哦，”Sherlock说，轻轻挑起眉头，“是吗？”

John闭起嘴巴，把身体的重心略略放到脚跟上。

"Well，我的室友不请自来，并且跟人徒手肉搏，“他平静地说，“这两点我认为她都还能算泰然以待。然后她就被绑架了，差点被人杀掉，这点我觉得对她来说可能要求太高了。”

 

Sherlock喷了喷鼻息，脖子往大衣领口里瑟缩了点儿。

“对头次约会来说相当令人难忘。”他说，“再说了，她应该要知道她会将会被卷入什么事儿里。”

“我本来指望她被跟我卷在一块儿。”

“那就是我想说的。”Sherlock温柔地说。

John带着怒意皱眉，不过随即呼了口气，用手拍了拍脸的下方。

“是的，没错儿，我明白你的意思了。”他说。

"我知道你对牵连无辜人员良心不安。”Sherlock说。

“非战斗人员。”（医生在这里用了军队用语：non-combatants，非战斗人员。）

Sherlock微微弯起唇角，认可这一纠正。

“她差点就被杀了。”John谨慎地说。

“我也一样，所以…干的漂亮。”

John轻轻摇了摇头，但是他的嘴角悄然翘起。

“你没有意识到Shan并不打算杀了你？”Sherlock的态度稍微严肃了些，“否则，他们没有任何理由把你从贝克街带到这儿。他们本来在那就可以杀掉你。”

“我赞成，”John说，“但是逻辑不足以在有人用枪顶着你的脑袋还扣着扳机的时候派上用场。”

Sherlock端详着John双眸刀锋般锐利的闪光，以及面部肌肉生机勃勃的紧绷。

“Good,” Sherlock说道。

John的笑容令人内疚地扩大。

“16，”Sherlock非常低柔地说。

John的眼神变得锐利，笑容淡去，但是他点了点头。

“虽然这是第一个用马戏团的箭射中的，”他说，眼中鲜活地闪烁着幽默，“这肯定值得点什么。”

“没错儿——这次的计程车钱我来付。”Sherlock露齿而笑。

……

Sherlock停下来摘掉围巾，脱去外套并挂起来。在通往楼上的第三级台阶上有一个棕色的纸袋。

“外卖，”John说，“Mrs Hudson肯定是帮忙收进来了。”

“感谢上帝，”Sherlock说到，他捡起袋子，打开袋口，“我饿的快无法呼吸了。上帝，你们俩都在节食还是怎么的？外卖分量根本就不够——”

他停下说话，用手指从塑料盒子里挖出食物往嘴巴里塞。

“把我的份也吃了吧。”John走过Sherlock的时候说道，“我觉得我要暂时避开中国相关的东西一会儿。”

Sherlock得意一笑。他跟着John走上楼，边继续往嘴巴里塞食物边用胳膊肘关上起居室的门。John边往楼上自己的卧室去边脱掉外套夹克。Sherlock穿过厨房，咽下最后一口食物，然后把纸袋放到餐桌上那堆杂乱的东西中。John从楼上下来，伴随着脚步声传来金属互相碰撞的轻微响动。Sherlock吮干净自己的拇指食指以及中指。John走进浴室，但是Sherlock没听见他关门。

“所以案子结束了？”John说，提高了点儿声音，“只能算是结了，我们实际上没找到那个…文物。”

“细节。”Sherlock说，走到起居室，“明天收尾，我会解开谜题，这是关键的一步。”

浴室的门依然开着。John的身子越过洗手池，对着镜子检查自己太阳穴上的伤口。有个灰色的金属盒子放在洗手间里。Sherlock一侧肩膀靠在门框上。

“该死，看来需要缝针。”John自语道。

他之前已经用警用急救设施里的用具清洁了自己脸侧的血污，但伤口周围有环绕着凝结的血块。他的衬衫领口有一道棕色的血痕。John解开衬衫，脱下并丢到脏衣篮里。他的下面穿了件白色的T恤，领口处也溅了点血迹。从T恤左边的短袖边缘露出一点模糊的青黑色纹身线条。他翻开医疗箱的盖子，露出一箱保养良好，令人过目难忘的医疗套件，从里面选出一个小玻璃瓶，以及密封包装的注射器。

“作为急救品，你保留了100%纯度的利多卡因（一种麻醉剂）和肾上腺素。”Sherlock说，嘴角带着揶揄的神色。

“全套战争装备，”John用注射器汲取药液时回答道，“除了吗啡和半自动步枪。”

他凑近镜子，拿起注射器。在距离切口稍微高一些的地方插入针尖，并轻推活塞。他退出针头，  
把它刺入离切口稍微低一些的地方，然后注射更多一点的麻醉药。他把多出来的药液挤落到池子里，从注射器上拔下针头，把它扔到垃圾桶里。然后朝池子里放水，俯身清洗他的脸颊侧面。Sherlock注视着John脊背的曲线，以及当他捧起水撩在脸上时臀部的轻微前后摇摆。

“丢个干净毛巾给我，好么？”John说，伸出一只手。

Sherlock离开门框，他从浴室边上的一叠里捡起一条，走近John，然后把毛巾放进他的手里。

“谢了。”

John把脸埋进毛巾里，然后露了出来，头发湿漉漉地搭在前面，伤口闪着新鲜血液的光泽。

“如果你教我的话，我能给你缝针，”Sherlock在John摆开手术钳，剪刀，以及放在池底已经码好三包缝线时说道。

“你不会在我脸上得到学习机会的。”John委婉地说道，戴上手术用的无菌手套。

Sherlock把屁股挨在池边上，看着John的反应。John细看之下似乎并未移动。他打开一包缝线，拿出镊子，然后开始作业。Sherlock的眼睛跟着镊子，然后是落针点，然后是从John的无菌手套指尖流下的血。

“你以前这么做过么？给自己缝针？”Sherlock在John利索地给最后一针收尾时问。

“没有。冒着让你失望的缝线，我觉得应该告诉你，我也没有把子弹从我自己的肩膀里挖出来过。”John脱下手套的时候说道。

“哦，”Sherlock说，“我被打击了。”

当John把最后一点血迹从太阳穴上擦拭掉时，在镜子里对他微笑。他在伤口两端较浅处贴上药带，然后给缝合处贴上一块创可贴。

“结束了。”他说。

他从洗手池边移开，把用过的医用道具扔进垃圾桶，用酒精擦拭了他的医疗器具，把它们准确地归位回医药箱中。

……随机性不可能重复，因此甚至去尝试都相当愚蠢……

“都结束了，没什么好围观的了。”John重新说，当他看见Sherlock靠在池边上一动不动的时候。

然后Sherlock开始行动了。他往前迈了一步进入John的势力范围，John的微笑消失了，嘴唇谨慎地抿成一条直线。Sherlock举起手抓住了John的胳膊。John扬起下巴，视线谨慎，更有可能是在警告。Sherlock往前探出脑袋，让嘴唇靠近了John的。

“你和我，”他说，嗓音粗糙，“那是清晰可见的一次性事件。”

“是的。完全没错。”  
“Yes, obviously.”

……亚铁的……有吸引力的……

Sherlock的身体碰触到John的，衣服摩擦出轻微的悉索声。

“关于一次性事件，”John说，“就是说它们只发生一次。”

Sherlock又往前蹭了一两厘米，距离刚好让他的勃起值得注意地贴在John的腹部。John双目微阖，然后猛然睁开。

“你是不是更希望我——今晚找别人代替？”Sherlock呼吸道。

“不,这样——这样就好。。”John说道，他的手环绕着Sherlock的腰际，把他拉近好让自己的勃起擦着他的大腿内侧。

John的眼神稍微柔和，垂下眼皮。

“我只是想搞清楚规则。”

“有规则？”Sherlock咕哝道，他的拇指滑进JohnT恤下肱二头肌处，唇角弯起，脸埋得更低，接近John的。

John收起下巴。

“当然看上去是有的，”他说，声音坚定不移，“而且你似乎就是那个规则制造者。”

Sherlock吸气，呼气。

“这次的规矩就是……一次性事件有时候会发生两次。”他柔和地说道。

 

-E05-  
TBC

-E06-

 

John眼睑轻垂，又谨慎地抬起。他的一只手举起，从Sherlock的腰滑到脖子，环绕后颈。他的拇指触摸着Sherlock腮边。他让自己的鼻子和嘴唇贴近Sherlock的喉咙，并不是亲吻，只是贴着他呼吸着，温润的气息拂过Sherlock的肌肤。Sherlock的脉搏起伏着，他的呼吸变得急促而无规律。

John的指尖扣紧Sherlock的后颈，同时用自己的下巴扫过Sherlock的喉咙。John的肌肤因为第二次剃须以及他从来不费心使用的乳液而光滑。他的齿尖掠过Sherlock的下巴底部，唇角，以及上唇的弧线。

“Yes,"Sherlock喘息道，然后John的舌头撬开Sherlock的牙齿，刺入他的嘴巴里。

有一会儿工夫他们只是彼此推着，试图找出个能够让唇齿交合时身体也同样契合的完美角度。然后John把Sherlock推开点儿，留出给自己双手活动的余地。他们依旧双唇交缠，胡乱亲吻，牙齿相碰以至于Sherlock在John的舌头温度之外还尝到了点儿血的铜锈味道。John把Sherlock的外套从肩头扯下来，拉下胳膊，然后随意地丢在一边。他把Sherlock的衬衫朝上拉出皮带，然后用力扯开，没有费心解开扣子，只是用力直到扣子或者扣眼脱开了几个。他把衬衫拉下去，力气大到让Sherlock因为衣物纠缠在手臂的柔嫩肌肤上时嘶嘶吸气。当John用力扯下来，只留下袖口手腕的扣子没解开，让衣服缠在Sherlock的手腕上时，缝线发出不祥的断裂声。

他们俩跌跌撞撞地一路磕碰着多少保持点儿平衡，直到Sherlock的后背贴在墙壁上。这个碰撞的冲力让他们俩嘴唇分开。Sherlock脑袋向后仰去，John的嘴唇滑落到Sherlock的脖子上，沿着一边的锁骨，然后他让自己的牙齿令人惬意地嵌入Sherlock的肩头。

”God——yes,“Sherlock说，一只手揽着John的后脑勺，另一只手拽着他的屁股。

John的双手把Sherlock推开点儿，手指沿着肋骨抚摸，拇指揉搓他的两边乳头，John双手手掌上的茧在Sherlock肌肤上点起火苗。他的嘴巴在Sherlock胸口和肩头落下热吻以及咬痕。

”God—God，”Sherlock呜咽着，狂热而兴奋地摇着头。

“Christ，”John低吼，在Sherlock的肌肤上揉擦着自己的脸——颧骨，前额，以及鼻梁。

Sherlock的双手攥拳，紧紧地抓着John的T恤，并把它从皮带里扯出来。John往后撤了点儿，让Sherlock抓住墙壁的平面，以便不会在John的身体没有支撑他的情况下脱力站不住。John把自己的T恤从身上脱下。

在浴室的明亮光线下面，John的伤疤富有魅力，令人印象深刻：胸口有一个爆炸的星形深红色的疤痕，环绕着肋骨散布着细小的痕迹。Sherlock低沉地呻吟着，然后向前紧贴在John的胸口，他的双手攥紧John的肩头，俯身把嘴巴贴在那个星形伤口的中心。John粗重地喷出鼻息，他的手指落入Sherlock的头发，紧紧缠绕，Sherlock的双手在John的肩膀上滑动，手指在他的脊椎骨附近张开，当他的指尖滑到John肩胛骨附近的伤疤时，他贴着John的肌肤低吟。

John在Sherlock的双手和双唇间比较从容，尽管他的呼吸起伏，他的手指紧紧缠绕着Sherlock的头发。Sherlock试着把腰弯得更低，让嘴巴落在John肋骨附近的伤疤上，不过因为身高的差异，似乎有些难以实现。Sherlock抬起腿，在John的身侧分开，让自己的背部贴着墙壁滑落，好让他蹲坐下去，他的膝盖分开，这样能够让大腿贴着John双腿的两侧。Sherlock把脸贴在John的腹部，从肚脐到肋下，磨蹭着自己的脸颊。

“Fucking – Jesus,” John粗哑地说。

Sherlock放低膝盖贴在地板上，脚跟往上用力。他的嘴巴追寻着John身侧的疤痕，他的双手则滑落下John的大腿，他的指尖上传来织物摩擦带来的刺痛。

“把这些都脱了，”Sherlock说，“看在上帝的份上，全部脱掉。”

John的双手回到皮带上，抽出皮带，Sherlock的手指勾住John内裤的腰带。John解开钮扣，拉开拉链，Sherlock则致力于把长裤和内裤给拽了下来。John的阴茎弹出，带着几近与腹部平行的完美弯曲坚硬着。这种嗅觉，温暖，黯沉，尖锐——让Sherlock的身体被贪婪的欲望盈满。他可以品尝到那种气息，金属味儿的，执着的，这让他的嘴巴里分泌出唾液。

John扶着墙壁脱掉自己的鞋子。Sherlock把它们捡起来丢开，然后脱下John的袜子，把长裤和内裤以及袜子从John的脚上脱去，胡乱堆在一边。Sherlock在John的臀部上磨蹭，两只手勾勒出大腿背部的曲线，膝盖，以及小腿。

Sherlock的双眸半闭，他的视野中模糊地变换着肌肤，适量的棕色汗毛以及更多的肌肤。John向前微微倾身，移开臀部好让自己的YJ贴着Sherlock的脸颊。Sherlock张开嘴，舌头伸出，舔着John的茎侧，John喘息出声，有点儿像嘟哝声但是更轻，更多的不够满足。他握住自己的YJ，让它往下直到前端进入Sherlock张开的双唇。这种口感在Sherlock的神经上燃起火花，明亮燃烧。他抬起下巴，嘴巴往下滑动，往回撤点儿，然后往上滑动直到他可以用舌头捕捉到YJ的头部：光滑，粉色，潮水的味道。

Sherlock上下移动他的嘴巴，轻快地。John的呼吸变得痛苦扭曲，他的大腿在Sherlock的手中颤抖。Sherlock往下推，用力吮吸，舌头上沾满分泌物，浓郁的味道持续片刻然后变得模糊。

“别，”John尖锐地说，一只手放在Sherlock的脑袋上。

Sherlock朝上看着John的眼睛。

“如果你想要我操你的话，就不能做这个。”

-TBC-

 

Sherlock转了转眼珠，明白了。他松开嘴，舌齿恋恋不舍地在John的分身上流连。John小腹起伏，握紧拳头，指节压在墙上。

 

Sherlock张大嘴，让John的YJ仅只是停留在他舌头上。John睁大眼睛，瞳孔放大，迷恋地注视着。Sherlock舔了一下，舌头绕着John的龟头打转。John的YJ更硬了，在Sherlock的嘴巴里抽动着。

 

“哦……基督，”John柔声说，“这真是……真是……”

Sherlock退开来，John的YJ在他的上唇上牵出一道细细的唾液。John蹲下去，跪起来。John一只手握住Sherlock的脖子搂住他——按住他——不动，同时嘴巴蹂躏着Sherlock的。John的体重把Sherlock压在墙上，Sherlock勉强曲起一只膝盖，然后是另一只，以便坐在地板上，双腿在John的两侧打开。

 

“你——光着。”John对着Sherlock的嘴说道，他们七手八脚地解决掉Sherlock剩下的衣服，看都没多看一眼。

 

他们把衣服丢到一边，鞋子甩出门外。Sherlock扭动翻转，设法在不破坏嘴巴连接的情况下脱掉内裤。但这时John挪开了，Sherlock正要抗议，就看到John抓起了用于皮肤护理的油膏罐子。

“转过去，”John道，“再跪下。”

 

Sherlock抽起腿，转过去跪下，面对着墙。他把额头贴在冰凉的瓷砖上。

 

“张大点。”John的膝盖推着Sherlock的大腿内侧。

Sherlock把膝盖打开，降低高度。他的额头落在小臂上。

 

John的手指滑进Sherlock身后的缝隙。它额外地暖，但随后厚厚的润滑剂就抹了上来，接着是John的皮肤的质感取代了焦点。John蹭近了点儿，他温热的身体从Sherlock的脊背贴到膝盖。他的手指在Sherlock的后穴打转，径直插了进去。Sherlock倒抽了口气。John抽出手指，往后靠了靠，一团凉气窜进两人身体之间。Sherlock手指曲张，握成拳头。

 

“现在，”他低声道，“现在……现在。”

 

“耶稣，”John嘟哝道，但他来了，他的大腿贴着Sherlock的腿后，他的YJ挤进Sherlock的臀瓣之间。

 

Sherlock没法再等了，他已经抬起尾骨往后顶，John的YJ戳了进去，滑入，越来越深。

 

“基督啊，你真是要弄死我，不是吗？”John低吼一声，但他还是靠向前，YJ一插到底。

 

他一直插到Sherlock的身体颤抖作响才停下

。

“动。看在上帝的份上，John——动。”

 

John退出来，足以让Sherlock喘出一口气来，然后撞向前，屁股上一声脆响，让Sherlock的喘气变成了一声撕心裂肺的叫喊。Sherlock的身体被撞得向前倒去。

John退出来，这次Sherlock觉得他身体的每一个分子都被往外带去。John再次推入，Sherlock的喘息破碎成一声高声呻吟。John抓住他的屁股，当他再一次往前撞时他把Sherlock拉向自己，而Sherlock只能发出愉悦的叫声。

 

种种感觉像喧闹的铃声贯穿Sherlock的身体。他一只手扶着墙，另一只握住自己的龟头，配合John的抽搐撸弄。他的高潮开始在体内渐渐累积。

 

“不，”Sherlock喘着气，垂下扶在墙上的手向后抓住John的大腿，“还不行。”

 

John的抽插变得柔和缓慢，Sherlock的高潮开始渐渐消散，他紧紧地握住自己的YJ底部。

 

“决定好时间时告诉我。”John呢喃。

 

Sherlock点点头，说不出话来。John在他身后鼓捣，Sherlock差点喘不过气来。他的大腿肌肉在燃烧，他的小腿在痉挛，但痛楚却无法在快感中冒头。Sherlock隐约注意到自己嘴里发出的声音，肆意呻吟，间或哭喊。他快到了，濒临边缘。他紧紧抓住John的大腿，John马上不动了。Sherlock的身体绷紧挺了过去，那带着威胁意味的震颤再次消退。

 

“天哪，你感觉真棒。”John的额头贴着Sherlock的肩膀。

“这次别停。”Sherlock道，他的嗓音浓重，“操到我射出来为止。”

John的气息喷了出来，热热地喷在Sherlock的皮肤上。他握紧Sherlock的胯骨，再次深深抽插。Sherlock的身体马上绷紧了。他不需要套弄自己，光是握着自己YJ的压力就已足够。他在身体深处夹紧John的YJ时发觉了自己的高潮来临，几秒钟后，他的精液从YJ里喷薄而出，身体深处仍然止不住一阵子强烈收缩，然后渐渐消退，只剩他的身体依然颤栗。

 

“Jesus，”John说，一只手从Sherlock的屁股往下直到大腿处，在他的肌肤上抹开精液的痕迹。

Sherlock的手从John的大腿上离开，把汗湿的头发从前额上拨开。  
“你要我停下吗？”John问道。

Sherlock猛烈地收紧了，他的手重归John的屁股。

“如果你要停下，”Sherlock嘶哑地说，“我会杀了你。”

John发出被逗乐的鼻息。

 

“来，”他低语道，双手放在Sherlock的腹部让他靠近。

他们一起缓慢向下移动，John倚坐在他的脚后跟上，Sherlock跪着，他的膝盖和John的一起分开。这个角度有所不同，John的YJ置于Sherlock体内稍浅一点的位置，John开始轻轻推动臀部，Sherlock可以感觉到John的YJ头部没入他的体内。愉悦感猛地攫住了Sherlock，急迫的，持续的。灼热的低鸣与渴望依然充满他的肠壁，一路向上推向他的胸腔。John屁股的晃动快而急促，他的龟头刚好没入Sherlock的入口带来的压感是一种甜蜜的令人发狂的刺激。John的双手抚遍Sherlock的肌肤，臀部，腰际，以及肋骨。

“我可以永远这么操下去，”John说。

Sherlock弄出个间于喘息和笑声之间的声音。他的呼吸冲出张开的嘴巴。他的心跳撞击着自己的胸膛。有些东西缠绕他，逐渐收紧，向下卷绕着他的小腹。他模糊地意识到他正在呜咽，每当John的YJ冲撞他的时候，从唇间发出破碎的刺耳的声响。

“美丽，”John低吼，“他妈的太美了。”

Sherlock的一只手放到跪着曲起的大腿上，重新握住自己的YJ。他的手指沾满自己的精液，摩擦感充满刺激，简直有点太过了。当他紧紧攀附着墙壁的时候，另一只手的指尖泛白。

 

“Fuck ……Jesus，”John说，“你变得更紧了。”

Sherlock无法呼吸，无法让空气充满胸口。他昏昏沉沉地明白他一定是在咬紧牙关，颤抖，在他竭力迎接高潮的时候，但是他无法清晰地感觉到这些。他觉得他漂浮着，像是他能够永远地留在这里。

“上帝——如此紧致，如此完美。”John粗哑地说。

“Oh God，我要到了，我要到了。”

这一次John过于投入以至于无法回应，只是保持着他在Sherlock体内的YJ前端急促而轻快地戳刺。Sherlock的高潮比上一次和缓，更暗沉。只有三到四次颤动，然而以某种原因更为庞大：每一根神经都在抽搐着被点燃最后化为虚无。他的大脑在头骨里晃动，视野变黑，耳中传来无用的轰鸣声。仿佛在千里之外他感觉到John突然改为又长又深的推进，他的肠壁脉动着John的高潮。世界逐渐地在他周围还原，光线与声音归来。

 

“Christ, Christ, Jesus Christ,” John低喃。

Sherlock的双眼颤抖着闭上。他的手从墙壁无力地滑落到地板上，他的呼吸捉摸不透地深重，但是和缓。他的心跳剧烈到足以摇撼身体的骨骼，但在每个心跳之间都仿佛隔了有一个世纪那么漫长。

 

“Christ,”John呼吸急促地说，让他的前额贴着Sherlock的背，“我该死的心脏。”

Sherlock张开的嘴巴里发出安静的笑声，他在狭窄空间所能容许的范围内往下滑，他的肩膀和一边脸颊贴着墙壁。

“Christ,” John低语. “Just … Christ.”

他的大腿在Sherlock下方抬起来，Sherlock抬起一只手拍在墙壁上，试着抬起身子给John的腿让道，John变软的YJ滑落出来，有温暖潮湿的东西滴落在Sherlock左边的腿肚子上。John从Sherlock那儿撤退，翻到一边躺在地板上喘息。

“上帝啊，”John说道，双眼大睁看着天花板。

 

Sherlock吞咽了一下，他的喉咙让他觉得他至少尖叫了有十分钟……也许他的确如此。他转身，双手同时抓住地板和一边的墙壁支撑着他转过来坐起来，让后背挨在墙上。

“上帝，”John再一次说到，他的声音正在逐渐平稳，“如果我睡着了的时候挂了，那么不是因为脑震荡就是因为这他妈的令人难以置信的sex。”

他翻身爬起来，用脚支撑体重，蹒跚了一下，然后抓住水池边缘站稳。Sherlock敏锐地抬起头，有些忧虑地皱眉，但是John朝他挥挥手。

“我没事儿，我准备去…睡觉。”John关上医疗箱锁上。

他对Sherlock微笑，后者朝他回以笑容。John掂起盒子，转身朝门口走去。

 

“John.”

John看着Sherlock，疑问地抬起眉头。

“跟Sarah再试试看，”Sherlock无辜地说，“你可以说服她。”

 

“你这么想？”John问，尽管他面带希望地微笑，但是眉头不确信地皱起。

“毫无疑问。”

John弯了弯唇角，但是他显然对Sherlock对他有信心这件事挺愉快的。

“晚安，Sherlock。”  
“晚安，John。”Sherlock说，让脑袋靠回墙壁，闭上双眸。

-第二部完-

 

这与勃朗宁无关。或者，退一步说，这和它有关系，但它本身并不是诱发因素；这份功劳应该记在一把拥有光学瞄准器和装在枪管下的枪榴弹发射器的L85A2突击步枪。

“瞧瞧这见鬼的家伙的尺寸，”Lestrade站在一边愤愤不平地说道，双手搭在屁股上，盯着躺在他桌上的步枪。他以前曾近距离见过狙击枪，但是那和这把步枪相比简直就是一条灰狗之于一头獒犬。

“萨克福马丢下它的时候它重重地砸在了地上，还被踢开在地上滚了好远,”Sherlock说，双手交握。“我不知道这样一摔会对精准度有什么影响——不管Martins是否可以在那种情况下使用这把武器开了一枪。”

“夜深了，”Lestrade说，“我会先找一个管轻武器的人来这儿——”

“——或者你可以让John现在就试一试。”Sherlock说。

Lestrade抬起眉毛，疑惑地看着John。

“这对英国步兵来说是一把标准规格的武器。”John作补充。

“但你曾经是军医。”Lestrade怀疑道。

“他曾经是个待在军队里的医生，这是有区别的。”Sherlock烦躁地纠正。

Lestrade瞥了他一眼，然后把目光重新对准John。

“你真的知道如何料理这个怪物？”

“再熟悉不能。”John说，并不抑制自己的笑容。

“那既然这样的话，请便吧。”

John走进桌子，把那把步枪举在手中。他把枪托架在肩膀上，握紧贴住，手指紧握在步枪的枪柄和榴弹发射器下方。他把脸摆在枪托上方，审视着光学瞄准器。

“看起来没有遭到任何损坏，”他说道，“不过不开几枪无法确认精准度。”

“那我们下楼找个地方。”Lestrade说。

John从肩膀上卸下枪托。Lestrade已经走出办公室了；John跟在他后面。Sherlock在他经过自己身边的时候抛了一个相当愉悦的笑容。John克制自己没有回应，虽然他闪亮的双眼出卖了他。

苏格兰场的地下靶场配有一打相对独立的隔间，用一个单独厚重的玻璃帏壁隔离走廊连接起来。Lestrade和Sherlock在John走进其中一个隔间的时候等在走廊上。John带上一副耳罩在肩上夹好步枪，扣下扳机射击。纸板目标瞬间被开了一个洞，几乎正中靶心。Lestrade惊得掉了下巴，Sherlock则咬住手套的指尖部分慢慢将手套脱下。John又开了三枪，发发正中，靶心部位在被连开一个个洞的同时开始剥落。Lestrade低声吹了个口哨。Sherlock忽然朝着通向靶间的门走去。

“Sherlock？”

“我有话和John说。”

他用肩膀推开门走进去，大步走向正在把耳罩摘下，让它挂在自己脖子上的John面前。

“John——”

“完美的精准度，”John说，“Martins开了那一枪。”

“——我还想跟你干一次。现在——今晚，我的意思是，不是现在，显而易见。”

John的前额皱了起来，但马上抚平。

“我们还在办案，”他说，声音平稳但喉音奇妙地震动。

“你才不在乎这些。”

“当然不，但是你在乎。”

Sherlock垂下眼睑，轻微摇了摇头，然后又抬起。

“有时候例外不可避免，在情况允许的条件下。”他说。

John抬起眉毛，嘴角微微上翘。Sherlock拿起第二副耳罩。

“再开一枪，”他说，“之前待在那儿我看不清楚。”

“你希望我‘活用’我手上的证物就因为它能使你兴奋起来？”John不带情绪的说。

“这个理由不够充分吗？”

“当然不，呃……很充分，只是……确认一下。”

Sherlock戴上了耳罩。John也戴上了原本挂在他脖子上的那副。他重新在肩上架好步枪。Sherlock专注地看着John的前额，他细微一眯的眼睛，他手指扣动扳机前从唇间流泻的呼吸。John开了枪。Sherlock的眼睛在John承受步枪的反弹作用时准确捕捉了他肩膀轻微的颤动，然后他瞥了眼靶子。新的弹孔贯穿了之前打在靶子上的那发。Sherlock转回目光看着John。John又开了一枪，顿了会儿，然后放下了步枪。

他摘下耳罩，把它挂在靶间的架子上，右手依旧拿着步枪。Sherlock也摘下了他自己的耳罩，并小心翼翼将他们摆放好。

“满意么？”John问道，他目光闪烁，但表情依旧非常沉着平静。

Sherlock点头，双眼微闭。

“那我们走吧。”John说，“在Lestrade看见那些会让他下半生都不好过的景象之前。”

Sherlock笑了，转身走回通向走廊的门时嘴角微微上翘。John卸下步枪，紧跟在后。

“Martins没有说谎，”Sherlock对Lestrade宣布。“这也就是说监控录像拍到的人不可能是Coren……我们的杀人犯还未落网。”

“好吧，”Lestrade点头，前额微微皱起，“假如我们——”

“我明早会短信你，”Sherlock打断他的话，并戴好手套。“我们到时候再撒网。”

“早上？”Lestrade很惊讶。“那你现在准备去哪儿？”

“回家，再明显不过。”Sherlock傲慢的说。“已经过午夜了，Lestrade。再怎么说我也不用总是待在那儿听你吆喝的，你知道吧？”

Lestrade目瞪口呆朝着他，一脸受伤的无辜和怀疑  
，但是Sherlock只是扣上了大衣，朝着出口大步走去，这样Lestrade只能转而看着John。John只能表示同情的做个苦相，摊开手，仿佛是想传达自己的“抱歉我爱莫能助”。

“我得走了，”他语气中有抱歉，“否则他会丢下我一个人打车跑了。  
”

“老天，你这可怜的家伙。”Lestrade说着，随着门在John身后关上。

 

从出租车上下来的时候Sherlock已经脱下手套，解开外套扣子。John丢给司机一笔慷慨得有点荒谬的小费，然后跟着Sherlock进门。Sherlock把外套和围巾脱了，挂上门后的衣架。他一步两级地跨上台阶，最后的三级台阶用跳的带过。John脱下夹克挂起来，然后尾随他跑上楼。Sherlock站在起居室里，背朝门，把西装外套摔在沙发上，脱掉鞋子。John甩上门，他解开衬衫领口个几个口子，然后把它从头脱掉。他把衬衫丢在扶手椅上，然后从牛仔裤里拽出T恤。

Sherlock转过来对着他，已经把衬衫袖口打开了。John进入他的空间领地，一只手滑落到Sherlock的腰侧，另一只手捉住他的后颈，把他往下拉。唇舌相触的第一次电光火石，火花四溅，尖锐到足以让Sherlock抽空John肺里的空气。Sherlock的修长手指扣住John的后脑勺，把他的脸往后扳以便Sherlock能够把舌头推进John的嘴巴里。John的手拽起Sherlock的衬衫，试着碰触到下面的肌肤。Sherlock从John的双唇那儿撤回。

“有些事情我想让我们俩试试，”他说。

“是的，什么都行，没错，”John说，他的嘴巴重又移在Sherlock的唇上。

“我想要玩你的枪。”

John收回下巴，他的手在Sherlock身侧收拢，他的眼睛赞赏地眯起。

“这不是其他事儿的委婉说法。”John确认道。

Sherlock摇摇头。

“很好，”John说，挑眉，“非常好。”

他捏了捏Sherlock的侧腰，抚过Sherlock颈后的毛发。然后放下手退后。他转过去，越过桌子，打开下面的抽屉。勃朗宁和装满子弹的弹匣挨在一块儿躺着。John拿起弹夹，把里面的子弹一颗颗拨出去，让它们掉落回抽屉中。Sherlock忙着用双手解开衬衫下面的扣子，把衣角拉出皮带，抖掉衬衫。

John把清空的弹匣推进勃朗宁之中。它轻响归位。Sherlock开始解开皮带脱掉内裤。John把勃朗宁滑套往回拉，检查膛室。（注：chamber，膛室，顾名思义，手枪枪膛里面load子弹的部分，一般应该在frame里面。因为勃朗宁是半自动武器，所以医生往回拉的部分是上次我们提过的滑套slide。）他拨下击锤，然后打开手动保险，把枪指向另一边并扣动扳机。击锤回弹，带着尖锐，牢固的啪嗒空响。（注：击锤就是手枪后面的hammer，上次提过的那个。safety catch，手动保险，也叫thumb safety。半自动手枪上的安全开关。医生的这一系列动作检查了手枪里没有子弹，毫无危险。）

John转过来面对Sherlock，握枪的手轻松地垂在身侧。Sherlock已经全裸，衣服丢在沙发上，鞋子被踢到咖啡桌下面。他勃起了不止一点，他的双颊和嘴唇都惹人注目地艳红。他瞥了眼枪，然后移到John的脸上，到John镇定自若的平静面容上。John离开桌子，Sherlock挪得更近。

“知道你想要的是什么吗？”John问，左手伸出来擦过Sherlock的臀峰。

Sherlock不稳地吸气，他的双肩清晰可见地微微颤抖。

“让我看看你，”他低声说道。

John的眼睑闪动，几不可见的眨眼。他的双眸变暗了。Sherlock靠的更近，John的视线从Sherlock处滑落到一边，注视着自己右侧的某个不可视的一点。他的下巴微微抬起，他的肩膀轻轻往后挺。Sherlock凝视了一会儿，然后举起一只手触摸John紧闭的唇线。John轻柔地呼气，他的嘴唇带着听得见的声响在Sherlock的指尖之下张开。

Sherlock挪到一边，他的手沿着John的腰侧滑落，引导他握着枪的手抬起来往前。John明白了这个暗示，他水平举起手臂，勃朗宁在他前方如同瞄准某件东西。Sherlock的手指从John的腰划过留下日晒痕迹和覆盖着薄薄汗毛的前臂，轻轻掐入他的肘部，然后来到他的T恤短袖下方鼓起的肱二头肌曲线上。John缓缓地眨眼。Sherlock的指尖移动到他的肩膀上，颈侧，环绕耳廓。

John抬起一只脚朝左边改变身体角度以便让握枪的手保持不变。他的视线沿着右肩到自己的右臂，让Sherlock面朝他的后背以及脖颈的曲线。Sherlock沉重地吸气，他的手指从右往左越过John的双肩。他把脸埋进John的后颈，让他的嘴唇朝上埋进John脑后短发之间。

John把他持枪的手移到身体中间，然后左手抬起来握住枪柄，Sherlock让自己赤裸的身体前面贴在John衣着完好的后背上，他的YJ推进John身后的曲线之间。Sherlock的一只手从John的肩头滑落到他举起的手臂上。他把自己的一边脸颊贴在John的太阳穴上，半是爱抚，半是试图追寻John直视勃朗宁的视线。

 

John的拇指缓缓地再度扣下击锤，放下手臂，往前跨了一步，让他们俩分开，然后转身面对Sherlock。Sherlock的双眸不确定地扑扇着，但是John的表情从容镇静。他把握枪的手抬起来，伸展胳膊，勃朗宁瞄准Sherlock，离他的脸近在咫尺。Sherlock睁大眼睛，嘴唇分开，气息不稳地微笑。

 

“John … ”

John把枪往一边移了点，然后走近，把勃朗宁贴在Sherlock的脖子上，在他的肩膀和下巴之间的位置。Sherlock的头轻轻往前上扬，但是他的眼睛锁住John的。John把枪朝上移动，探入Shelock的卷发发梢里，然后往下沿着他的脖子来到他锁骨的凹处。Sherlock的呼吸颤抖地飘出他张开的嘴巴。

 

John的眼睛缓缓扫过Sherlock的胸骨，枪口紧随而至，从容不迫地在柔软的肌肤上磨蹭着冰冷的金属。Sherlock的小腹在肋下起伏不定。John扭腰移动更近，把勃朗宁放低，往下来到Sherlock的腹部。Sherlock攫住John的双肩，他的呼吸变得急促尖锐。John把枪口往下滑到Sherlock的腹股沟处，从侧面划过他的睾丸。Sherlock的喉咙里滚动着低低的声音，当冰冷的金属擦过肌肤的时候。John轻轻歪头，看起来好奇而淡漠。他推动，收回，用勃朗宁的滑套贴着Sherlock的大腿内侧揉搓。Sherlock眼睫颤动。John把勃朗宁重新往上，放在Sherlock的腹部，他用自己空闲的手握住Sherlock的YJ，另一侧贴着勃朗宁的滑套边缘。他扣动扳机，击锤落下的震动贴着Sherlock的YJ脉动不已，Sherlock喘息着，双眼大睁。

 

John抬起脸，唇线贴近Sherlock的。Sherlock叹息出声，让头更低，然后John撤了一点，把勃朗宁朝上抬起，再次瞄准Sherlock的脸。当John绕着他缓缓地转过去时，Sherlock朝左平衡自己的身体并控制呼吸，勃朗宁的枪口牢牢不动，Sherlock强烈地聚精会神地看着他。

John绕远点儿，在Sherlock身后，然后贴近，Sherlock转头，越过肩膀朝后瞟。John用枪管重新摩擦着Sherlock的皮肤，在他的后颈上。Sherlock吸气不稳，当John用勃朗宁划过他的脊椎骨时轻柔地呼气。John的另一只手触摸着，指腹磨蹭着Sherlock的颈部后面。John靠的更近，把唇按在Sherlock的肩胛骨之间，Sherlock呻吟着，他的肌肤无法同时区别不同的碰触-温暖的，粗糙的指腹，冰冷的，光滑的金属，柔软，湿润的嘴唇-所有的一切都被挤压成一团令人困惑的愉悦。John用自己的指甲轻柔地刮过Sherlock的肋骨，然后把勃朗宁的枪口摁进Sherlock的背后的腰际曲线之间。Sherlock表情扭曲，喘息着，感触的边缘电光火石地穿过他的身体。他向后靠，一只手环绕John的后脑，让John把齿尖柔和地陷入Sherlock的裸肩。

“ … John … ”

勃朗宁沿着Sherlock的脊椎往上，John用左手抚摸着Sherlock的屁股，手指擦过Sherlock的YJ。Sherlock缩了缩，然后在John恰到好处地握住他时感激地放松身体。John让自己的勃起摩擦着Sherlock背部下方，牛仔裤的粗糙纹理磨蹭着光裸的肌肤。Sherlock提起身子分开双脚。

“Oh God,” 他喘息道。John的手往上捋他的YJ，让他的包皮朝上环绕他的t头部，让潮湿的肌肤贴在皮肤上，“我觉得我没法站得住了。”

John贴着Sherlock的背嘀咕，再一次挤压Sherlock的YJ，然后放开他。

“到那儿去，”John说，握住Sherlock的腰把他转过来，把他推到桌子前面。

离那儿只有三步远，但是Sherlock在迈步时视线始终离不开John的脸。

“趴下来。”

Sherlock的双手扫过桌子，把报纸和书本尽可能扫开给自己腾出一片空地，然后他往前趴下去，  
双肘和前臂还有小腹贴在桌子上，YJ在空下来的地方，双腿分开，膝盖发软。John的手掌温暖粗暴地放在Sherlock的左边大腿上，勃朗宁则冰冷光滑地贴着右边的大腿。John挤进Sherlock的双腿之间。

 

“John……”

“递给我枪支保养套装。”

Sherlock皱眉，困惑但因为沉迷于感官而无法对之表示抗议。他越过桌面，从开着的抽屉里抽出卷起来的布包，从左肩往后递过去。John接过来，把勃朗宁放到Sherlock右边的胳膊旁。Sherlock抬起手，指尖若有所思地触摸着闪光的金属表面。John把打开的布包丢回桌上，Sherlock瞥了眼，发现只有工具还留在里面。

他的身体蜷了起来，一种刺激的震撼让他高声地喘息。

“你不是——”  
“准备用我的枪油润滑你好操你？”John戏谑道，“是的，我正打算如此。”

“Oh God，”Sherlock呻吟，埋下头，拱起背，毫不羞耻地向他奉上全部自己。

 

John解开牛仔裤纽扣，把它和内裤一起拉下大腿，把T恤下摆拉起来，然后用牙齿咬住。他的YJ已经完全硬了，龟头全部露出。他轻弹小罐的盖子，把油滴落在自己的左手手掌心里。液体的流量不大，因此花了点时间才得到足够的润滑油。Sherlock没耐心地往上拱，屁股挪动。John终于弄到足够的油涂抹到自己的YJ并揉搓到头部上。然后是他给自己手指涂抹油的仿佛无穷无尽的漫长时间，一只手拿起小罐把它丢回枪支套装里面。Sherlock的肩胛骨线条显示出蓄势待发，他的一只手耙过自己的脑袋，白皙修长的手指穿过黑色的卷发。John的一只手落在Sherlock身后的裂口内部，涂抹手上的油渍，Sherlock的手指在头发中握紧。John的手掌擦着Sherlock睾丸的下方，Sherlock的肩膀隆起，直到椎骨在他的皮肤下方隆起。

“John.”

John的一只手移向自己，另一只手向Sherlock的屁股。John往后退了点儿，观赏着自己的YJ头部挤入Sherlock臀部的裂缝之间,在Sherlock的入口处来回摩擦。那一圈肌肉环收紧又再度放松。Sherlock的呼吸接近抽噎，在他自己交叠的臂弯里隐约不清。John又一次把YJ的前端上下滑动，Sherlock大声呻吟，埋在他自己黑发中的指节泛白。John把YJ头部挤入Sherlock的入口，往前仅仅让它保持让油  
然后从牙齿中吐出自己的T恤。皱起来的纺织物滑落到他的肚脐，然后朝下展开了点儿。

“你需要——”

“——不，”Sherlock低声咆哮，“就——上帝啊，操我就行了。”

John后退，在他的YJ沉入更深直到没入的同时，抬起手放在Sherlock另一边的臀瓣上。Sherlock哭叫出声，直到肺部失去空气的同时才停止长长的哭叫。他的手从脑袋后面滑落，拍打在桌子上，手指嵌入木质表面。

“God, good, yes,” 他从齿缝里挤出声音。

John微微后退再推进，仅仅为了调整位置，但是Sherlock在快感中哀鸣。John向前挺进，又得到了Sherlock另一声高亢的呻吟，然后拿起了勃朗宁。Sherlock在John的YJ带来的压力感下一刻不停地蠕动着身体。John扣下击锤，Sherlock的双手握拳，喷出呼吸，他摇晃着自己的屁股，往前揉搓着自己并向后迎接John的YJ。John空余的手放在Sherlock的背上，仅仅

他把勃朗宁的枪管对着Sherlock的后脑勺。

“God -- oh God,” Sherlock喘息道。

他掌握了一点节奏，如何在John的YJ在体内时前后摇晃屁股。John把勃朗宁往下移动，到Sherlock的肩胛骨和脖子之间，他的空闲的手回到Sherlock的屁股上，Sherlok哀鸣着向后激烈地摇晃。

“这——他妈的难以置信。”John嘶哑地说。

“God -- God,” Sherlock哽咽道，在John的YJ上更快地操自己。

勃朗宁的枪口压得更低，John的手指也嵌入更深。他的屁股抬起，移动着配合Sherlock的越发野蛮的节奏。

“没错，继续，”Sherlock喘息着，“快点。”

John向前倾身，Sherlock因为强烈的快感而哭叫。他的手肘在桌面上打滑，但是John早有准备地向后这样能够持续下一次撞击，下下一次。

 

“John -- John.”

“Christ all fucking mighty,” John咆哮着，一只手钉住Sherlock的后颈，另一只手把勃朗宁更深地摁在他的背上。

Sherlock喘息，啜泣，哀号，John的YJ的每一次冲击都把他往前推动，让他自己的YJ弹动，让他的血液回流到他的睾丸之中。Sherlock的双拳紧攥，指甲嵌入手心里。

……过于美好，不可能会发生，不可能的美好……

“John——Oh God，我要到了，”Sherlock哀鸣道。

他的大腿肌肉开始颤抖。他再一次挣扎于自己不顾一切想要伸展它们，压迫它们，给予自己的身体任何它需要来让这一切发生的需求；但是如果他真的这样做了，他会向上推自己并因此离开John的YJ。有什么在他体内战栗，膨胀，扩张。

“我射了，'Sherlock说，尽管那一刻还没有但这是确信无疑的必然，令人心怡的必然。

John笑了。一声尖锐的笑声。他的屁股甚至有些恶意地更用力挺动。Sherlock射了，高潮几乎令粉碎。

”我射了，“Sherlock呻吟道，他的身体环绕着John的YJ一阵激烈的痉挛。

他自己的YJ一遍又一遍地激烈喷出精液，几乎接近痛了。John这阵收缩中继续抽插，在明亮的高潮余韵冲刷过Sherlock身体时继续抽插。勃朗宁的枪口在Sherlock背上的汗水中打滑。

”我快了，“John喘着气说，”抱歉，我——“  
“I’m close,” John gasps. “I’m sorry, I -- ”

他的屁股猛地一动，停顿一会儿，在Sherlock的身体向后摇晃不稳时又动了一次，浑身上下从头到脚每一寸该死的部位都隐隐作痛。John解脱般地大声喘息着，向前包住Sherlock的背。在呼吸艰难的一会儿过去之后，John把勃朗宁从他们俩之间抽了出来，然后扔在桌子上。他从Sherlock身上脱离开来，当他的YJ离开Sherlock的身体时，他们俩一起发出呻吟。John有点不稳，然后一只手放在Sherlock的屁股上扶正自己的身体。

”这可真是——这是——该死的。“他说。

Sherlock点头，他的脑袋松松地垂下。他小心翼翼地伸直腿，肌肉灼痛，关节咯吱作响。他站起来，对着他腹部被桌子边缘压出来的红印做了个鬼脸。他的包皮上还挂着一道愚蠢的精液。如果有精力的话他一定会对此觉得厌烦，不过取而代之的是他翻过身，转脸对着John。

John拎起自己被丢在一边的衬衫擦干净自己然后把它扔给Sherlock，然后把内裤和牛仔裤拉上来，向后踉跄了直到摸索到咖啡桌边缘并坐了下来。Sherlock因为不喜欢John的衬衫而皱了皱鼻子，但是还是用它擦掉了自己身上的痕迹。然后滑下来扑通一声坐在厚地毯上。他们俩带着隐隐约约的惊愕和怀疑盯着对方。

”所以，枪械，"John有点大声地说道。

”显然，“Sherlock说，”尽管，我有过被人拿枪指着的经验，但是这次…完全不同地充满激情。完全不同，而且……令人性奋。“

John张开右手，盯着手掌仔细地看了会儿。

”现在有三次了。“他没有抬头说道。

Sherlock好一会儿没有回答。John只是坐着低着头看着自己张开的手。

”这足以可以认作是一种魅力，对不对？“Sherlock最终说道。他的双眸和嘴唇看起来毫无表情，但是他的声音达到了他力所能及的温暖程度。

John抬起头，他的笑容缓慢而确定无疑地浮现。

 

”我要去睡了，“他说，站起身，”别再射任何东西了，OK？“

Sherlock闭上眼睛，简洁地转过头，像是在说当然不会。John在走出房间时随意地挥了挥手。  
Sherlock的脑袋朝后靠在桌子一角。他的唇角卷成一个努力压抑的，洋洋自得的笑容。然后他的狡黠笑容变成了一个微笑的表情。他的微笑扩大，坐在地毯上，全身沾满自己的精液，咧嘴笑得像个十足的傻瓜。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 授权许可：  
> abundantlyqueer  
> WOW. yes, of course, thank you - i'm really flattered that you like the story enough to want to do that :D


End file.
